


let her blood leave no stain

by lovemutt



Series: teeth and lungs [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minutemen, Raiders, Violence, they want daisy dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 18:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19658119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: Daisy makes enemies as a Minuteman, always taking down raiders and fighting the good fight in the post-apocalyptic city of Boston. Sometimes people come looking for her.





	let her blood leave no stain

The ropes binding his wrists dug into his skin as he squirmed against them. He had to do something, anything! Activate his in progress Protectron build, grab a gun, let Nails out, something! He couldn't just sit here and wait for them to lure his mom in and….and kill her. He didn't want to see his mom die, he didn't think he could handle that, so he struggled against the ropes that bound him no matter how much he was certain his wrists were bruised at this point.  
  
Sanctuary was a ghost town right now, not that it was exactly booming with life at any other point in time. They were off the map, so out of the way that even with everything they had to offer, they really only had the caravans that came to trade food and junk, and maybe an odd settler or two that decided to brave the Wastes to visit Sanctuary. Most of the time, any settlers that came in saw the Minuteman flag, and decided it was too much politics to get involved with, though a few braved it out. Shaun thinks he saw the men usher them into another building? He isn't sure, it was all too rushed…  
  
He wasn't sure when they got into Sanctuary, or how long they'd been scouting the place out, all he knew is that one of their turrets went down, and after a long rummage around his mom's workshop, he found the proper tools he'd seen his mom fix turrets up with, along with some spare parts, and figured he'd try his hand at it. Usually he'd just tell her, or Alec, but she was on a mission she'd heard on Radio Freedom and Alec and his little family were on a scavving trip that Alec called a "family bonding trip", so he sauntered out towards the back of the settlement to try fixing up the turret. He expected it to be a problem that his mom usually complained about, a messed up gear, or a fried circuit, but as he stared at it his eyebrows went together. He set all the things he carried in his hands down next to the turret, examining it's body and finding a very prominent hole in it, his fingers circling the edge of it slowly. Then it hit him-- bullet hole. Someone had shot their turret.  
  
He stood, gathering the things he'd brought out-- he'd tell Ivy, the only registered adult in this settlement that he really knew, even if he wasn't sure how to feel about her quite yet. He couldn't find her, so he just went to putting up the tools up instead. He got distracted, seconds falling to minutes as he ran his fingers over his moms projects-- and then he was grabbed. Everything move was rough and jarring, until the young boy was shoved into the room, Ivy not far behind him. He didn't know why they were separated from the rest of the settlement, and he thought it over as he sniffled and whined and tried to squirm his way out of his bindings. Then, Ivy got mouthy. After a minute or two of listening to her threats and cursing, one of the men walked towards her, and Shaun shut his eyes as tight as he could-- he thought they were going to kill her. He thought they did kill her. It took forever for him to open his eyes, but when he did his stupid eyes instantly snapped towards Ivy, preparing for the worst and seeing it. Blood, cuts, bruises, he thought it was an awful way to die until he noticed her chest moving. Alive. Apparently his sobbing became annoying, because one of them gagged him with a cloth, and Shaun tried really hard to ignore the fact that it tasted like oil and dirt.  
  
He wasn't sure how long they sat there. The more time that passed, the more he began to wonder just what damage was done to Ivy. Concussion for sure. Brain damage? Fractured skull? Broken nose? It calmed him, because that could be fixed. Any injury any one sustained here could be fixed.  
  
One of them let the name slip, gave Shaun what he needed to piece it all together.  
  
"Daisy isn't going to like what she sees when she gets here." The woman said, taking a drag from a cigarette before flicking it.  
  
Daisy.  
  
They were separated because they were after his mom.  
  
He can't describe the panic that went through him, tears starting back up as he shook and squirmed and fought against the ropes. He had to get away, had to run until he found his mom so he could warn her, but he just couldn't get the ropes any looser. His mind flickered briefly over the fact that his mom had given him a knife, a little one switchblade that she told him to keep on him. "A knife could save you one day." She'd told him, and he callously tossed it onto his nightstand.  
  
He lost count of how long they were in there, waiting, watching. He thought more than once about Ivy's state, wondering silently if it was a bad sign that she hadn't so much as twitched for hours, and just like that his mind was snapped back to the current situation as he heard it.  
  
The unmistakable sound of Daisy's portable radio blasting out music as she walked up the rickety bridge to Sanctuary.  
  
The woman who has spoke before smirked, looking over at the men beside her. One of them grinned, the man who beat Ivy, "Showtime~" He chuckled. The people dispersed quickly, one crouching in the hallway, one going to the corner of the room, the third one disappearing all together from Shaun's vision.  
  
Shaun didn't no what to do, his wrists ached and burned with every tug but he couldn't get himself to stop, his mind going through every way he could help as he heard his mother's voice.  
  
"Hello?" A pause of silence before a small curse and the sound of her gun coming out from the holster, careful footsteps on the asphalt, the crunching of leaves beneath her feet until she came into view of the window, her face turning to look inside and meeting the eyes of her son. He'd never seen more panic on someone's face than in that moment, until her eyes skirted towards Ivy. She was in a scurry as she tripped over herself to get inside, rushing through the door way as Shaun jerked and shook his head, trying his best to tell her to stop all in vain as his mother ran in, gun in it's holster once more. She seemed to lose her reasoning for a moment as she reached out to grab Shaun.  
  
She didn't see it coming, the man in the corner was too quiet and quick on his feet for Daisy to notice anything. Just before her hand touched Shaun, she was yanked backwards by the collar of her shirt, the collar ripping just a bit and strangling her for a moment before she landed with a thud.  
  
Shaun didn't realize he was scrambling backwards until his back hit the counter, eyes wide as he watched the man loom over his mom.

Oh no


End file.
